


There's a Comfort in Darkness

by diamondforger



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blindfolds, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforger/pseuds/diamondforger
Summary: Gentaro has an idea for how to stop Kengo from having episodes while they're fooling around.





	There's a Comfort in Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 3: Sensory Deprivation

Kengo gasped, arching against the mattress. Kisaragi was trailing kisses down his chest, but he could barely focus. 

It was too much. 

The sun streaming through the window was too bright, the clock ticking on the wall was too loud, Kisragai’s mouth on his chest no longer felt hot, but uncomfortable and irritating. It was all too much.

“Wait, wait, stop.”

Kisaragi pulled back as Kengo curled away from him, pulling his knees to his chest. It was too late. Even that movement sent sharp pangs through his skull as he pressed his palms into his eyes. 

“Should I leave?” Kisaragi’s voice was quiet, but it still felt like nails on a chalkboard. 

Kengo sighed quietly. It was always like this. Every time he brought Kisaragi back to his place to fool around one his headaches would spark partway through. At least this time they’d gotten their shirts off before it hit. 

“You don’t have to,” Kengo said. He uncurled himself enough to grasp around for his bedding, eyes still shut against the brightness of the room. He heard Kisaragi shifting around and suddenly a heavy comforter flopped over his head. “Thanks,” he murmured, sliding under it, wrapping himself up like a burrito.

The darkness and the weight of the blanket helped. It’s not something he has access to when the headaches come during lecture. He just wished they wouldn’t happen at all. 

Kengo’s not sure how long he stayed under the blanket, breathing slowly as his brain feels like it’s being torn apart from the inside, but eventually it subsided. He pulled himself upright, looking around the room groggily. 

Kisaragi was sitting at Kengo’s desk, flipping idly through a textbook Kengo was sure he didn’t understand. 

“You’re still here,” Kengo mumbled, brushing hair out of his face. 

“Of course,” Kisaragi said, quietly, but with the same blistering smile as always, “I couldn’t just leave without making sure you were okay.”

“I’m fine,” Kengo muttered, looking down at the bed guiltily, “I’m used to this happening.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Kisaragi asked, putting the book back and sliding back onto the bed, “I tried going slower this time.”

“It’s just too much, I think,” Kengo said, letting Kisaragi grab his hand, “Too much stimulation always triggers them. Maybe it’d be better if we just give up on the touching me part.”

“Nope.” Kisaragi’s hand wandered up Kengo’s arm, fingers running over his skin in a way that made Kengo shiver. “I can tell you want to be touched. What kind of friend would I be if I made you do all the work and didn’t return the favor?”

Kengo refrained from pointing out that friends don’t usually make out shirtless in each other’s beds. It’s not like either of them particularly cared for labels, and friend was good enough for now. “But it’s complicated, and I don’t have an answer.”

“Wait.” Kisaragi was on his feet, grabbing his shirt from the floor. “I have an idea.”

“What idea?”

“I’ll tell you tomorrow,” Kisaragi didn’t answer the question as he bolted out of the room like an overexcited puppy. 

Kengo sighed, flopping back onto his bed. He doubted Kisaragi would be able to do much for him, but then again the rider had proved him wrong enough times before. 

…

“Okay, so I was thinking about the sensory overload thing,” Kisaragi was sitting cross legged in Kengo’s bed looking positively giddy, “What if we just decrease the amount of things you need to process? That could help right?”

“How are you suggesting we do that?” Kengo asked, eyeing the bag in his lap. 

“Sensory deprivation,” Kisaragi explained, pulling a piece of black fabric from the bag, “Blindfold you so you don’t have to focus on sight.”

Kengo’s reply stuck in his throat. It’s not a bad idea, he doesn’t know why he hadn’t thought of it before. Not to mention, the idea was making his cheeks heat up and his mouth go dry. He didn’t know why but the idea of being touched by someone he couldn’t see was intriguing. 

“Or noise cancelling headphones,” Kisaragi continued, seemingly unaware of Kengo’s reaction, “Whichever sense is more distressing.”

“Both,” Kengo said quickly, before his shame could catch up to his desires, “Let’s just try both and I’ll take one off if it’s bothering me.”

A wide smile spread over Kisaragi’s face and Kengo noticed that he was also getting a little flushed. “Excellent,” Kisaragi said, patting the bed in front of him, “Come here and I’ll put them on.”

Kengo follows the instructions, climbing onto the bed only for Kisaragi to maneuver him so he sitting facing the opposite direction. 

“I can’t tie the blindfold when you’re facing me,” Kisaragi explained as he slid the fabric over Kengo’s eyes. 

It was a nice fabric, soft and thick. Every other time Kengo’d been blindfolded he’d been able to see silhouettes and usually he’d been able to look down and see the ground, but this was completely dark. It was an oddly relaxing feeling, looking forward into complete darkness as Kisaragi fumbled clumsily with the tie. Kengo let his mind wander until he was brought back sharply by the feeling of hot breath on the nape of his neck. 

“Are you feeling alright so far?” Kisaragi’s asked pressing gentle kisses along the back of his neck. 

Kengo gasped wordlessly. He’d never been kissed there before and it was a lot more sensitive than he’d expected.

Kisaragi laughed at his response, pressing more confident kisses along his neck before pulling back. “I’ll take that as a compliment,” he said, “Are you ready to move on? I’m not going to be able to talk to you with these on.”

Kengo nodded, leaning back into the dead space where Kisaragi had just been. “I told you, it’s fine. Take them off if you need to ask me something.”

The last thing he heard before the headphones went over his ears was Kisaragi laughing. Then complete silence fell over him. No sight, no hearing, the only thing keeping him grounded was the feeling of the bed underneath him. The headphones where heavy on his head, but that in itself made him feel more reassured.

He breathed in and out waiting for Kisaragi to do something. He could feel movement nearby, but couldn’t follow any of it. He reached out toward where he thought Kisaagi might be, but there was nothing. 

As he let his hands drop back into his lap, warm lips pressed into his own and he found himself being pushed down onto the bed. His hand were being pulled up to meet the bare skin of Kisaragi’s chest he crawled on top of Kengo. 

Kengo moaned. It was an odd feeling, making a noise that he couldn’t hear. It made him feel detached from his own body, but not in the unpleasant way. Not like when the pain got so bad that he felt like he was puppeteering his body like a marionette with tangled strings. No, it felt more like sitting at a safe distance and being able to process all of the new sensations without them overtaking him. 

Speaking of sensations, he let his hands roam Kisaragi’s body. He’d done it before, but it felt better this time. Being unable to see what he was touching made it feel but sharper, more intimate. He could feel the way Kisaragi’s breath hitched as they kissed and wondered what kind of noises were coming out of his mouth. 

Kisaragi mouth slowly moved from Kengo’s lips down his chin and began teasing at his neck. This was the point where they’d had to stop the first time, but it hadn’t been a problem the last couple times. 

Kengo grabbed at Kisaragi’s hair, pulling him close. He seemed to be saying something, lips pressing words into Kengo’s throat. It made him laugh. Even at times like this Kisaragi seemed incapable of just shutting up. 

As he traced the contours of Kisragi’s toned back, Kengo felt the man getting more frantic teeth scratching at his throat and hands grabbing desperately at his shirt. There were a couple sharps tugs at the fabric and Kengo got the hint. He started pulling up his shirt and Kisaragi pulled away enough to help to pull the shirt over the headphones. 

Before Kengo could settle back onto the bed Kisaragi was on him again this time kissing along his collarbone and down his chest. Nerves knotted in Kengo’s stomach as he realized this was as far as they’d ever gotten without him needing to stop. But there were no pangs this time, no nerves prickling just under his skin. Only pleasant heat and gentle touches. 

Kengo’s let his hands fall limply to the bed as Kisaragi grew more and more confident, hands tracing up Kengo’s ribs to tease his nipples gently. 

Noises were coming out of Kengo’s mouth but he’s not sure what they even were at this point. He wanted to tell Kisaragi to do more, and do it faster, but he was pretty sure those words weren’t making it out of his mouth. 

The kisses along his chest moved to his nipples as the hands slid down teasingly towards his crotch. Kengo bucked into the touch, sounds pouring out of his mouth. He was pretty sure he was able to get some coherent words out, but there’s no telling which words were understandable. 

Kisaragi stayed like that for what felt like forever, tongue swirling around his nipple, fingers barely ghosting along his erection. It’s enough that Kengo was twitching, pressing eagerly into every touch begging for more. He’d never felt this overwhelmed without it causing his brain to short circuit. 

Eventually, Kisaragi moved his mouth slowly back up Kengo’s chest and up to his neck. He pushed one of the ears off the headphones. The shock of sound returning was unpleasant, but the feeling of Kisaragi’s breath on his ear was not. 

“Is it okay if I touch you?”

“What exactly do you think you’ve been doing this entire time?” Kengo shouted in exasperation. The sound of his own voice felt oddly loud and he was suddenly very aware that his walls weren’t that thick and he should probably worry about his volume. “Please,” he begged in a much quieter voice.

The headphones were pushed back over his ear and the comforting silence surrounds him again. He can’t see, but he knows exactly what kind of smile Kisaragi is giving him: big, genuine, and most importantly stupid. He doesn’t have time to dwell on it though because he can feel hands at his waist again, unbuckling his pants. 

He lay back, lifting his hips as Kisaragi pulled his pants off. Kengo shivered slightly, unused to being completely naked, even in his own bed. Especially when there’s nothing else of focus on. Several moments went by and Kisaragi still wasn’t touching him. For some unknowable reason that only made him hornier. He felt completely isolated with no way of knowing what was going to come next. 

Well, he could guess. He did guess correctly, in fact. Kisaragi slid up to him in bed, just as naked as Kengo, and began kissing him desperately as he grabbed Kengo’s cock. 

Kengo arched into the touch, moaning into Kisaragi’s mouth. He fumbled around, in the dark quickly finding the other man cock and started to stroke it in time. It was hot and hard in his hand and he did his best to explore the feel of it without letting the pace of his strokes slow too much. 

Whatever he was doing it was clearly working, Kisaragi was mumbling something into his mouth and jerking into him wildly. Kengo was saying something too. Mumbling “yes” and “more” right back in between sloppy kisses. 

It didn’t take long to reach orgasm. Kengo came first shaking as Kisaragi rained desperate kisses along his jaw and neck. As he came down, he continued pumping Kisaragi until both men’s cum had splattered across his stomach. 

They lay, tangled together, breathing heavily for a few moments, but Kengo had no desire to wait for the semen to dry. He pushed off the headphones and blindfold, squinting at the brightness of the room. The world still felt slightly off and rough to the senses, but he was able to hold on to the warm post-orgasm feeling to soften the feeling.

“Get up,” he said, shaking Kisaragi lightly, “We need to clean up.”

The rider nodded, curling up even closer to Kengo. 

“That’s not helping.”

Kisaragi nodded, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. “But you’re so comfortable,” one of his hand squeezes at Kengo’s thighs, “And so hot.”

Blood rushed to Kengo’s face and he untangled himself roughly. “We already had sex, what more do you want?” he joked, trying to hide his embarrassment. 

“I want to do it again,” Kisaragi said, rolling over to watch Kengo cleaning himself up. “Not now, but there’s a lot of other things I want to try. I didn’t expect the sensory stuff would work that well. I was expecting we’d have to stop before I even got your pants off.”

“That’s what I was expecting too,” Kengo said. He noticed all of his clothes were folded in a neat pile on his chair. So that’s where Kisaragi had been after taking his pants off. “But it was good. That was a really smart idea, Kisaragi.”

“All of my ideas are smart.”

Kengo rolled his eyes, only for Kisaragi to jump to his feet, pressing up against Kengo and lifting his chin gently with one hand. “Especially this one,” he said leaning down for a gentle kiss. 


End file.
